<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronicles of a Lonely Shadow by MissKateBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435992">Chronicles of a Lonely Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKateBlack/pseuds/MissKateBlack'>MissKateBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>City of Bones, Shadowhunters (Movie), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Play Fighting, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKateBlack/pseuds/MissKateBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were alone in the city and you liked it that way. The few friends you had were sworn to secrecy and for now they kept quiet. However, for how long can they keep your excistence a secret. More importantly, how long can you keep fighting the battles on your own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jace Wayland / You, Jace Wayland/Reader, Jace Wayland/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chronicles of a Lonely Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New fandom, new story. I've had this one living rent-free in my mind for a long time and during the whole covid I've finally decided to put it in writing. I really hope you like this one as much as I did writing it. Not sure how many chapters it would be, but I plan to make it a short-novel lenght story and to give it a proper end (I've got 3 stories I am continuing already, a fourth one would be a bit much). Please let me know if you like it or not! </p>
<p>XOXOX MissKateBlack</p>
<p>**please note that this is my style of writing (not starting a new line after every "spoken"sentence. I know it probably should be done different, but I kinda like it this way**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow was already falling when you finally made your way back outside. Your eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the lanterns that lit up the dark streets. You wiped the last bit of demon blood from your sword and put it back in the holster. “Freaking demons.” You had been watching a group of four demons for a couple of days now, trying to find out who summoned them, but to no avail. They weren’t communicating with anyone, nor appearing to take orders from anyone. So, you had decided to kill them before they could do any harm to anyone. You checked if you had all your weapons before heading back to your hideout. It had been a couple years since the Institute you lived at had been attacked, killing everyone except you. The attack had been completely unforeseen, which made you think that someone powerful was behind it. Maybe even someone from inside. That’s why you decided to go underground instead of sticking around. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked back to the apartment you were living in. It had been one of the old safehouses installed by the institute. </span>
  <span>You</span>
  <span> were pretty sure that no-one of the clave knew about it. At least, you were hoping that they didn’t know. You were almost home when your phone rang. You looked to see it was Magnus. The warlock was the only one who knew your story and that you were still alive. Which was a bit difficult at some times, because he was dating a shadowhunter of the New York institute. You were certain that Magnus would keep your secret, but you had to be careful helping him because his boyfriend may come by unannounced. “Hi Magnus, how are you.” “Y/N, please tell me that you didn’t just kill a bunch of demons in the old warehouse on the west side of town.” “Shit, why.” You heard Magnus sigh on the other side of the line. “Well, I’ve just got a text from Alec, saying they discovered a bunch of demon ashes in a warehouse where they had suspected demon activity. I told you to keep a low profile around these streets.” “Yeah, I know. However, I couldn’t have known that your boyfriend and his friends were on them as well. They were pretty lowkey, even I had trouble finding them. Would you rather have that I had let them live? So they could attack mundanes? Or worse, your boyfriend.” Magnus sighted. “Well, I believe my boyfriend can handle himself. Y/N, Alec is starting to suspect that I know something. You are not being as careful as I told you to be.” You walked around the corner to your street when you saw them. “Magnus, are you sure you haven’t told your boytoy anything.” “No, why.” You turned back around. “Well, because the three of them are standing on my doorstep right now.” You heard Magnus curse on the other side. “I’m coming to you, Magnus, and you better let me in.” You hung up the phone before he could even react. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You used your stele to unlock the door to Magnus place. You weren’t going to wait for him to open it for you. “Can’t you just knock, like normal people do?” You rolled your eyes. “Well, I’m not normal, so no.” Magnus was sitting on his couch, holding a drink for you. “Sit down Y/N.” You took the drink and downed it. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’m not going to chat with your boytoy and his friends. I can’t trust anyone and you know that.” Magnus sighted. “I know. But I also want you to know that they can be trusted. I understand, I wasn’t very trusting of them myself at first. However, they proved me wrong. Plus, it’s only the three of them. Like I told you before, Jace isn’t the follow-the-rules type anyway. And so is Isabelle.” You raised your eyebrow. “And like I asked you last time, what about your boyfriend Alec.” Magnus sighted. “Yeah, he’s a bit more of a follow-the-rules type. However, since he is openly dating me, I don’t think you should worry about it that much.” You let yourself fall onto one of the many couches in the room. “Magnus, I have spent the last years of my life, trying to avoid </span>
  <span>shadowhunters</span>
  <span>. I’m not about to walk up to three of them and introduce myself as if nothing happened.” All of the sudden you heard a door open. “Shit.” You quickly jumped up from the couch and dove into one of the rooms connected to the living room. Which happened to be Magnus bedroom. “Great.” You had barely closed the door before you heard them coming in. “Magnus, we need to talk to you.” “Well, it’s great to see you again as well, Jace.” You cursed quietly. The </span>
  <span>shadowhunters</span>
  <span>. “I’m sorry to barge in like this Magnus, but we really need your help.” Curious about what was going on, you opened the door a tiny bit, enough for you to peek through but not enough for them to see. “Well, you can say that again.” Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus lips whilst the other two sat down on the couch. “We know you know more.” The guy you presumed was Jace went straight to the point. “No </span>
  <span>shadowhunter</span>
  <span> is moving through this city without you knowing. And there is one in this city. A </span>
  <span>shadowhunter</span>
  <span> that the institute is not aware of.” “How do you mean, </span>
  <span>shadowhunter</span>
  <span>. I don’t know about any </span>
  <span>shadowhunters</span>
  <span> in this city that should not be here.” Alec sighted. “Magnus, I want to believe you, I really do. However, like I texted you, we found traces of killed demons and were pretty sure that it was done by a </span>
  <span>shadowhunter</span>
  <span>. We then checked one of the old safehouses of the institute and someone had been there recently.” Alec started pacing back and forth. “Magnus, that safehouse isn’t in use anymore. Heck, no one even knew it excised. I checked the database; it doesn’t exist in there.” The girl that Magnus said was named Isabelle leaned forward. “I only knew about it because I used to take dates there. Dates that I couldn’t take to the institute.” You smiled a bit. When you first went there you had found it weird that you found a couple of condoms in the bedroom drawer, but you thought nothing of it. The dust in the apartment made you feel sure that nobody had been there for at least a couple of years. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a drink.” Alec walked towards Magnus his bar and grabbed the whiskey. At that moment you saw your glass, obviously used, standing next to it. You looked to see Magnus, still holding his own drink, noticing the same. “Magnus, why is there a dirty glass here.” Magnus leaned back into the couch. “I don’t know, guess I forgot to clean it.” Alec frowned. “Magnus, I've never seen dirty glasses around this house. I’ve never seen dirty anything around this house.” Magnus shrugged. “There is a first for everything, darling.” Alec shook his head. “Magnus, I would really like you to stop lying to me.” You sighted. Even though you were absolutely against meeting the other </span>
  <span>shadowhunters</span>
  <span>, Magnus had helped you more than you had ever expected and it felt completely wrong to make him lie for you like that. “I’m not ...” Before Magnus could finish his sentence, you had opened the door. “Please don’t be mad at Magnus, he had no other choice.” All three of the </span>
  <span>shadowhunters</span>
  <span> jumped up and grabbed their blades. “Guys, no weapons in my living room.” Magnus jumped up as well. You held up your hands, showing you were unarmed. “Relax, are you always like this when you meet new people!” Magnus walked towards you as the </span>
  <span>shadowhunters</span>
  <span> lowered their weapons. “Guys, this is Y/N. Y/N, these are Jace, Isabelle and my boyfriend Alec.” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>